A Discussion Over Peeps
by chibigirl626
Summary: An friendship between two Gryffindors evolves into something more through a discussion while eating marshmallow chicks. A fluffy little Easter fic.


'Twas Easter morning (5:21 a.m., to be exact) and Hermione Granger was lounging in a Gryffindor common room armchair, suprisingly, eating a marshmallow Peep. She sighed contentedly. Her parents being dentists, she knew that they would not approve, but what the heck. It was Easter!

"Hermione?" A bleary-eyed Seamus Finnigan stumbled down the boys' dorm staircases, rubbing his eyes. Hermione gave him a look.

"Seamus, why are you up so early?"

"I should ask you the same thing. What the bloody hell are you eating?" Seamus pointed to the half-eaten Peep in Hermione's hand.

"Peep. It's an American Muggle candy. Care for one?" Hermione held out the box. Seamus gingerly took one and poked one.

"It's squishy." He had a very doubtful look on his face.

Hermione sighed. "It's a marshmallow, Seamus. It's supposed to be squishy. You're half-Muggle, and you've never had a marshmallow before?"

"Well, Mum doesn't exactly like me eating candy over the holidays. Says it'll spoil my liking for real food." Seamus said with a look of irritation. Hermione chuckled.

"Sounds like my parents. They're Muggle dentists. You know, Muggles who fix teeth."

"Yeah, my da drags me to one every summer."

"Want another Peep?"

"Why not..." Seamus grabbed another yellow sugary marshmallow chick, which was growing to be quite addictive. Who knew squishy Muggle candy was so good?

"Like the Peeps?" Hermione's voice broke through Seamus's thoughts.

"Huh? Oh yeah, they're good. But why chickens? Why not rabbits?" Seamus asked, pointing to the box of Peeps.

"Actually, there are rabbit shapes too, but I got the chicks. I think they're cuter." Hermione waved her wand over the box, and the little candies floated out of the box, chirping rather cutely. Seamus laughed and waved his own wand. The little chicks' wings began flapping to stay in the air, and Seamus neatly took one and popped it in his mouth.

"Seamus!" Hermione smacked him good-naturedly on his head. He looked sheepish.

"Sorry, 'Mione. But it's candy!" He protested.

"Ugh... guys..." Hermione muttered disgustedly. Seamus raised an eyebrow.

"See, my dear Hermione, you hang out with the male Gryffindors too much."

"What do you mean? I talk to Ginny, Parvati, and Lavender!" Hermione protested.

"Yes, you talk to Ginny, but unless you're yelling at them, you never talk to the gossips of the tower." Seamus pointed out. Hermione flushed a light pink.

"Fine, so I do know the seventh-year boys better than the girls. What does that have anything to do the Peeps we are eating now?"

"Oh, nothing. Just pointing out a fact."

The couple sat in silence for another couple minutes before Seamus asked a question that Hermione would never forget.

"Hermione, if I asked you, would you go on a date with me?"

"Um..." Hermione was at a loss for words.

"I understand if you say no, but would you?" Seamus hurriedly said, mistaking Hermione's stunned silence for rejection. Hermione blinked several times.

"Hermione?" Seamus waved a hand in front of Hermione's face, with no reaction from her.

_'Guess that's a no...' _ The Irish Gryffindor stood up sadly and walked dejectedly to the portrait hole.

Hermione snapped back to her senses and realized that Seamus was nearly at the portrait hole exit. "Wait!"

Seamus spun around quickly and was about to say something to the running girl in front of him, but his words were cut off by Hermione who quickly kissed him.

Hermione Granger was just acting in her impulses now.The rational side of her wouldn't be kissing a guy she had liked for a year like this. That would be the impulsive side. She slowly wrapped her arms around Seamus's neck as his pair snaked their way around her waist. But sadly, the now snogging couple was interrupted by two squeaks of "Hermione?"

Seamus broke away from the kiss to see Harry staring wide-eyed at them and Ron on the floor, apparently unconscious. Hermione slowly untangled her arms from Seamus's neck and went over to Harry and Ron. She poked Ron's side, but he made no response. Likewise, Harry keeled over when Seamus prodded him.

"Hospital wing?" Hermione asked.

"Nah. They'll wake up soon." Seamus wrapped an arm around Hermione's shoulder. "I think we should finish those Peeps. What do you think? And maybe go to Hogsmeade in the near future..."

"You have brilliant ideas, Seamus Finnigan." The couple sat down on the couch, and finished the Peeps. Harry and Ron found them asleep an hour later (6:57 a.m.), together. Needless to say, Ron began to hyperventilate.

AN: Sorreh about the very mismatched pairing here. I decided to see if I could possibly write a very weird pairing fic, and yes, I can. Oh yes, btw, Peeps are very good Easter candy. Happy Easter!

Easter Bunny: nods agreeably


End file.
